The present invention relates to a running board assembly for a tricycle and a method of attaching the same to a tricycle.
Running boards are commonly installed on vehicles, such as cars and trucks, by attaching support brackets to the frame of the vehicle. Running boards are not in common usage on motorcycles or tricycles. If one were to endeavour to attach running boards to a tricycle, one would find that the attachment brackets used for other vehicles are not suited for use on tricycles.
What is required is a running board assembly for a tricycle and a method of attaching the same to a tricycle.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a running board assembly for a tricycle which includes a pair of running boards. Each of the running boards has a front end and a rear end. Means is provided for mounting the rear end of each of the running boards to a fender. A cross brace is provided which is adapted to underlie and be secured to a frame of a tricycle. The cross brace has opposed ends. Means is provided for securing one of the pair of running boards to each of the opposed ends of the cross brace.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of attaching the above described running boards to a tricycle. A first step involves providing a tricycle having a frame with opposed sides, a superstructure and rear fenders. A second step involves providing a running board assembly for a tricycle as described above. A third step involves securing the cross brace in a position underlying the tricycle frame with the opposed ends of the cross brace in running board supporting position protruding past the opposed sides of the tricycle frame. A fourth step involves securing the running boards to the cross brace toward the front end of the running boards. A fifth step involves securing the rear end of each of the running boards to one of the rear fenders of the tricycle on each of the opposed sides of the tricycle frame.
When the running board assembly and method of installing the same, described above, enable tricycles to be equipped with running boards. As will hereinafter be further described, there are further features or enhancements that can be added to the running board assembly and method of attachment.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the running board assembly and method of installing the same, described above, the running boards will function better if additional support is added to the front end of the running boards. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when the front end of the running boards is further supported with front braces that attach to the tricycle frame. Alternatively, or in addition, even more beneficial results may be obtained when the front end of the running boards is further supported by securing the front end of the running boards to the tricycle superstructure.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the running board assembly and method of attaching the same, described above, a tricycle has foot rests that the running board assembly will cover. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when foot rest mounting brackets are secured to the cross brace.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the running board assembly and method of attaching the same, described above, it has been found that attachment to the cross brace is simplified and when each of the running boards having a front section and a rear section which are detachably secured to each other and to the cross brace.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a tricycle and running board combination. The tricycle has a frame with opposed sides, a superstructure and rear fenders. A pair of running boards are provided having a front end and a rear end. The rear end of each of the running boards is secured to one of the rear fenders on each of the opposed sides of the frame. A cross brace having opposed ends underlies the tricycle frame with the opposed ends of the cross brace in a supporting position protruding past the opposed sides of the tricycle frame. The running boards are secured to the cross brace toward the front end of the running boards.